falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Better Criticals
|games3 =FO4 |requires3 =Luck 6 Level 1/15/40 |ranks3 =3 |effects3 =Increased Critical Hit damage |baseid3 =see table |games4 =FO76 |requires4 =Level 47 |ranks4 =3 |cardpoints4 =1 Luck |effects4 =V.A.T.S. criticals increase in damage |baseid4 =see table |footer = Fallout and Fallout 3 perk images Fallout 4 perk image }} Better Criticals is a perk in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout 76, Fallout Tactics and Van Buren. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics With this perk, a +20 bonus is applied to the Critical Hit table roll, which effectively moves it up one table entry, ensuring a more damaging type of hit. Notes * The perk does not affect the chance to cause a critical hit, just the damage. * Taking this perk is the only way to get a critical hit roll over 100, which yields instant death in half of the hit areas. ** The instant kill effect is independent of damage. It's even possible to kill something without any damage. * Synergises well with Sniper and high Luck, as these convert each shot to critical. Bugs Scripts triggered by a critter's death do not fire upon "instant-death zero-damage criticals" (Pariah dog is one example). These can be prevented by also having the Living Anatomy perk which makes zero-damage attacks impossible. Allegedly, Bonus HtH Damage and Bonus Ranged Damage perks do the same. ''Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas With this perk, the weapon's critical damage is increased by 50%. Notes * This affects Sneak Attack Critical too, making it an ideal choice for characters with high Sneak and characters with The Professional perk. * Use weapons with a high critical multiplier and high critical bonus damage to maximize damage per second. * Due to the way in which the critical hits are determined, any weapon that produces multiple independent projectiles per shot (e.g. the combat shotgun, various unique scattershot laser weapons) will individually check each hit for a critical when firing outside of V.A.T.S. and do the full bonus critical damage for each success. Since criticals are automatic in sneak mode, point blank sneak attacks with one of these weapons will inflict X times the critical damage rating of the weapon, where X is the number of individual projectiles fired; for some weapons this outstrips the damage of the Fat Man. * In Fallout 3, having only 5 Luck and not the required 6 in order to obtain the perk, a character can equip the Lucky 8-ball which yields +1 to Luck. It is then possible to get the perk on the next level up, and the perk stays even if the 8-ball is removed. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the bonus stacks multiplicatively with Just Lucky I'm Alive for a combined +125% to critical hit damage. ''Fallout 4'' Notes This perk only affects V.A.T.S. criticals. If you're looking for an increase to your sneak critical damage, invest points in Ninja and (if you're using silenced weaponry) Mister Sandman. ''Fallout 76'' Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout 4 perks Category:Fallout 76 perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks de:Bessere kritische Treffer es:Mejores impactos críticos fr:Coups Super Critiques pl:Człowiek-demolka ru:Критический урон uk:Критична шкода